Gregor and the Quest for Love
by JuneIparis
Summary: This is my version of the unwritten sixth book in the Underland chronicles. I KNOW YOUR SECRETS. IT'S A SHAME YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM. MEET MY DEMANDS. OR PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR LOVE- P with this note, Luxa, Gregor, and the entirety of Underland is changed forever. *TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Reunion

**Author Drabble: Hey, so I posted the rest of the chapter I previously wrote, and I would love to hear feedback on how it should go because I got 3 review. I will try my best to have this be a full-fledged story. I hope Luxa is in character, but hey, I'm not Suzanna Collins.  
**

Luxa: My parents died when I was nine at the hand of the rats. Since then I have not cried for fear of showing weakness. Least that's what I tell myself because Henry, he's older and supposedly wiser, and thought to be weak was to be as good as dead. I remember when we were younger, before his arents got killed by the gnawers. Nice. Playful. Funny. Innocent. What we all were until reality hit us in the face, and by reality I mean the rats. Back to the present, I'm 16, and still pining pathetically for Gregor. My only love. There was just one problem with out relationship. He's an overlander, and was supposed to move to some place called Virginia and his mom banned him from ever coming down here again.

I had just become official queen of Regalia and the council couldn't make me do anything, but my grandfather could try. "A spouse! By all the gnawers tails, Vikus you must be joking. I am the queen and you are a tottering old fool. I will answer to no one." I never imagined saying that, but the words had easily tumbled out of my mouth, and one of the biggest rules as a ruler was to never show regret. Weakness was not allowed, and the next two things worse were love and trust. "You have your choice of any Underlander of proper status and age." I was so enraged I slapped him/ The look displayed on his face would have melted Solovet if she was still alive. "I'm going out," I yelled not daring to look behind me, and jumed out my window. Aurora caught me and immedieately took note of my mood. "Where are you going Luxa?" Vikus yelled. This time I looked back, just to spit, "Anywhere without you and your ridiculous notions.

After we were well out of sight of anyone, I wept into Aurora's dolen neck, wondering how I would fix the situation between me and Vikus. But I pulled myself together and said, "Aurora drop me at Gregor's laundry grate." "Luxa, you should not have done that/." she purred softly, We went through the tunnels and arrived quickly. I hugged Aurora and said, "If by slim chance Gregor is here, I shall stay a while, if not I will be back within the hour." "But Luxa," she said, "you appearance, they won't fit in here." AS I stepped into the laundry room I looked back at her and said, "If Gregor is here, none of that will matter." I tried to clear my faces of the traces of tears, but I knew they were still there. I stood still, wondering how to find him and just as I was about to exit the laundry room, the door know turned. I instinctly drew my sword as a woman entered and droped her laundry. It was Mrs. Cormacci.

Mrs. Cormacci: Gregor had been away for almost four years now, but every single time I went down to that laundry room. my heart ached, and tears rose to my eyes. We had been through so much, well he had, but I had been there every step of the way, helped his family by giving him the Saturday afternoon jobs, and when he told me about underland, I knew it. It certainly wasn't charity, nota duty, or obligation, something greater along the lines of fate. And when Jason [I didn't know what Gregor's Dad's name was] had his relapse, juggling him and Hazel [I didn't know Gregor's grandma's name either]. Just plain worrying about Gregor and his family. when we said goodbye,m he cried and kept thanking me. Looking back, i should have thanked him. it was a joy watching over him an dhis family. I had gone from being nosy neighbor, to the next thing they had to a mother. It taught me so much about compassion and empathy.

So now, I stuttered, "Lu, lu, luxa." I knew who she was and you probably don't hug royalty, but I did anyway. She looked taken aback, then smiled. The words tumbled out of her as she spoke to me, "Where's Gregor? Did he move? I have to speak to him!" she exhaled, and I put my arm around her shoulder saying, "Come upstairs to my apartment and I'll make you some lemonade. Then I'll explain everything."

I took a sip of my lemonade and a deep breath before I began. "I'm going to tell you the story, and I ask of you to not interrupt until I tell you the solution." I could see Luxa clench her teeth with impatience, but I pretended not to notice. "After Gregor came back with his family, he cried for days and was in chosen solitary confinement. He was so hurt by not being able to go back to Underland to see you. But after the sadness and depression died down, the anger arose. His rager side took over, and he caused havoc everywhere. Injuring people at school, and breaking furniature around his apartment, scaring Boots and Lizzie. When he was expelled from schol, that was the final straw and so his whole family left for Virginia. But listen, I have his phon number, so we can call him and he can be here in 3 hours to see you."

Luxa: "I responded to her story, "It's an almost unsolvable problem, but if anyone can fix the situation, he can. Thank you so much Mrs. Cormaci." Her hand grazed my cheek as she said, "You're very welcome child." Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Cormaci went to the door and said, "Who is it? The doorman should have rung you up."

The voice I heard on the other side was one I never thought I'd hear again. "It's me. Gregor." Mrs. Cormaci flung open the door and gathered Gregor into a bone-crunching hug. He said to her, "I missed you," Mrs. Cormaci said, "There's someone here to see you," and when she stepped aside, he saw me. We ran to each other and collapsed in each others embrace. Gregor then planted a kiss on my lips, and I felt tears from his eyes running down my cheeks. "It's really you," he gasped. I meant to be more prepared for our reunion, with some sarcastic comment, but instead I just stuttered, "Yes," He drew me to him for another kiss, this one filled with passion and need. I heard Mrs. Cormaci slip away out the door. When we finally broke away for air, we both asked in unison, "What are you doing here?"

Gregor: I had taken multiple buses and walked, my intentions to go down the laundry chute and never look back. But instead, I had gone by some twist of fate to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment. Me and Luxa were just on the ground, looking into each other's eyes as if we would never see each other again which is what the reality was a few days before. I was the first to break the silence to say, "I took the bus here and intended to see Mrs. Cormaci one last time before descending to Underland to see you. I came as soon as I could Luxa. You are all I wi ll ever need or want."

Luxa: Tears were streaming down my face and his as I told my story and ended with 10 very important words, "Gregor, will you come down to Underland be my husband?" He didn't hesitate for a single second before saying, "Yes, yes, completely, yes Luxa." I kissed him one more time before saying, "We have to thank Mrs. Cormaci." I rose and found a note on the table where my lemonade was. It said: _I'm overjoyed you are together, and another goodbye would have been to painful for all of us. You don't need to say thank anything else because I have seen you together, and Gregor, I will explain to your parents.- Mrs. Cormaci_


	2. Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry that I update earlier, but it was because I had writers block and everything that came to mind seemed to cliche, but I hope you like this. It's a long chapter that sets up the story. Luxa is a bit OOC because of her happiness, but come on, if you were engaged, wouldn't you be ecstatic? The rest of the charaCters are pretty good IMO. I was really inspired for more ideas and will continue this story as long as I reach a certain number of reviews or visitors. For the next chapter, I would appreciate a total of 10 reviews which means 6 more, or 50 more visitors to my story. I there are spelling errors, but I just wanted to post the chapter. When my next chapter is posted, I will update number 1/2. Thank you, and let's get onto the Fic.**

Luxa's POV: It was overwhelming, the feeling of being truly in love, and about to be bound in such an everlasting way. It made me giddy, like I was floating on a cloud of bliss. Every time I glanced up at Gregor behind me on Aurora with his strong arms wrapped around my waist, I smiled with insurmountable happiness. As soon as we reached the Grand Hall, I bid farewell to Gregor so I would go to Vikus and tell him of our engagement.

"Vikus," I greeted as if our arguement not two hours before had never even occured, "I want-" He abruptly cut me off saying, "Luxa I would love to save the marriage conversation for another day, but matters have changed." "I don't care what little dignitary's son you have set up to meet me. I wanted to tell you," I took a deep breath and exhaled the news, "I am engaged to Gregor." Vikus took a step back dumbfounded, "What? How can this possibly be? Did you go to Overland or-" This time it was my turn to cut him off saying, "It was quite miraculous, he was there because of me, and I was there because of him and I went up to-" For the next half hour (although it definently seemed longer) it was a series of Vikus interrupting while I told him the tale that lead to my happiness. I didnt care because as all people know, including him, was that when I had a goal in mind, or was in an argument: I. Always. Won. My dear old grandfather kept trying to explain to me how there was an 'esteemed gentleman' he 'thought would make an excellent match', 'far more suitable than Gregor'.

After I finally escaped Vikus, I met with Gregor in my, excuse me, soon-to-be-our chambers. After excessive kissing, we finally settled on the couch. We spent a good portion of that evening catching up on who we were, and the experiences we had had during our separation.

"Tell me all about your time in Overland Gregor. I had only heard a short version from Mrs. Cormaci, and I am sorry that you had gone through that state, but am very glad you thought so much of me." I said, looking up at him, for I was in his lap, encased with his arms. He brushed back a stray piece of hair and asked, "Well, what did she tell you?" "She said that you were very distressed, and crying for days in isolation." I answered. His face turned sad for a moment, as if remembering those times. "She was correct, it was like I was stuck in a never-ending pit of sadness, and could never climb out. I think I almost went insane. But the parts that she and my family saw weren't the worst of it. It was the nightmares. For weeks on end, that turned into years, I was haunted by nightmares. Each one was of me losing you, or you dying, and me never getting to see you again. But when I woke up, instead of being relieved, I was even more sad because I knew my nightmares were my reality. There was no escape from the torment of us being apart Luxa. I was getting to a point where I wouldn't eat, or take care of myself. It scared my family so much that they had to send Boots and Lizzie down to Mrs. Cormaci to avoid the monster I had begun. I had," he said, his face turning ashamed, " even started to have plans to commit suicide." I looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief, that my warrior could have crumbled so. Adjusting his grip on me, Gregor continued, "What Mrs. Cormaci didn't tell you was that she caught me in the act. I was going to jump myself of the roof of our apartment. But she stopped me, and brought me down to her apartment for a lecture I will never forget. She literally shamed me into getting out of my depression, but I wish she hadn't. She probably told you that my inner rager that had not been used in so long, came back in full force. After my parents forced me to go back to school, I was known as the 'sickly boy who stayed home', I was teased and humiliated. So finally one day, I let loose, and just stared attacking everyone within sight. I even remember punching my principle. I was told that the nurse had to put me on sedatives so that they could haul me off to rehab. When I came out, I was a bit better, and the thoughts I had had about killing myself and violence were ridded by counseling. I had been notified of my explusion, so that was when my family packed itself up, and went to Viriginia where we could 'start a new life'. The anger went away, and so did the sadness, but not the pain of not being with you." he let his words sink in, and I was astonished at how much I did to him, and how strong his love was for me. The silence that had settled was broken when he said, "This is enough about me, I want to hear about you, and everything that happened."

"As you know, I could not express my feelings so... freely," I said searching for the words, "if I had shown what a state I was in, they would have put Howard on the thrown for lack of stability. As it was, for a month after, Howard was the one running Regalia. That was my grace period, but surprisingly it was Nerissa who forced me to remember that I had a kingdom to look after. I went straight back to work, and trained, and did everything I could to keep you out of my head. As it is, it di no good. Everywhere I looked, there was something that reminded me of you. I couldn't go to the Arena without remembering all our training sessions, and the first time I met you. I couldn't get dressed without remembering some article of clothing I wore when we did something together. I couldn't do anything, it was like a tidal wave hit me every time I thought of you. But I kept it in, and released all my frustration in training, and all my pain in tears at night. But enough of that," I said, stopping myself from wallowing in how I was. "Enough of that. You don't want to hear of my sadness, but what has fallen upon Regalia. I became queen, and it was the grandest affair we had had in years. Work, production, everything was cancelled so that citizens could come to watch my coronation. It was a day of merry-making and laughter, and was probably the first time I had smiled since you left. Then there was the war against the cutters. The second largest since the Prophecy of Time. The Cutters had rallied up the Spinners, the Diggers, and a few hundred Crawlers who were unhappy about a piece of land we did not permit them to settle on. At first, the outcome seemed unknown, with the Diggers being how they were. Even though our numbers were great, what with the Fliers, Regalians, Gnawers, Nibblers, and the remainder of the Crawlers. But eventually, we crushed them utterly." "As only you could," Gregor commented. "Hazard almost got himself killed, wanting to fight. He has received a rebel side, despite the wishes of Hamlet {I forgot his father's name}. The fool put himself on the front lines, where he imagined that he could handle 5 Cutters at a time. He received a good lesson which consisted of a few broken bones and mangled flesh. And there was that one moment..." I trailed off, trying to blot the memory from my mind. The one that I could never let Gregor know. Quickly recovering from my stutter, I picked up from Hazard's injuries. "If it wasn't for Howard, Hazard would not have made it out." Not seeming to notice my pause, Gregor asked, "How is Howard anyway?" I smiled at the question, "He," I said pausing at the irony, "got married." Gregor laughed saying, "Are you kidding me? To who?" "Yes, it was quite unexpected. She's a lovely Regalian whose father was a grand military officer before being taken by renegade Gnawers." Gregor's expression turned stone-like in surprise because of the Gnawer's mention. He asked, "Weren't they taken care of by your bond with Ripred?" I grew serious for the first time since I was reunited with Gregor, explaining, "The vast majority are indeed loyal and were a great asset against the Cutters a year and a half ago. But there are stirrings or Gnawers. Hybrids created by some of the Banes blood. Having almost equivalent strength and size to the original Bane. And if there was a whole army of Banes," "It would destroy Regalia." Gregor finished for me. I caressed his arm, to be reasuring, "They were just rumors, but then Ripred started being unusually secretive." Gregor pulled me into the position to straddle him, and he said, "Enough of conversation about Gnawers. We should be happy. We're engaged." Gregor put his hand on my back, and drew me closer, pressing his lips against mine. I encircled my arms around his neck, and his ther hand went around my waist. When Gregor's tongue started touching mine, was when we started kissing for real. It was 4 years of longing and passion thrown into that one kiss.

Of all times to be interrupted, Ripred came strolling in, as if it was a daily occurrence to walk in on me and Gregor in locked embrace. We immediately broke apart, the fire that had developed, instantly quenching at Ripred's appearance. "I'd heard you were back, rager. I bet all the cream and shrimp in the world that you didn't practice your echolocation." he snarled, settling himself on the couch across from ours. "Well, there was-" "Excuses, excuses, excuses, you were always full of them. And you didn't even bring me any of Mrs. Cormaci's food," Ripred said. I was thoroughly irritated with him, and asked, "Was there any reason why you came here? Or was it just to give Gregor one of your 'warm welcomes'?" "Well there is my queen," he said doing a mock bow, "Believe me, it was not the highlight of my day walking in on you to sucking each others faces off. You see Luxa, and Gregor soon-to-be-Underlander, someone left a message. One addressed to the both of you, and since this one over here," he gestured to Gregor, "just arrived. I can't imagine who it's from." Despite the sarcasm, Ripred's sarcasm go through. Making me wonder myself how someone knew he was here despite Vikus and Aurora. "Well I'll leave you guys to it, and Luxa," he said after handing me the note, "I advise you not the mess up the bed too much, though I can't imagine a reason why I would say that,"

Gregor: "Classic Ripred," I stated, "He didn't even give me a hug," Luxa put her small hand on my arm saying, "I think there are more important things to worry about than why Ripred didn't embrace you when you clearly sstink of Overland to him. Focus on this," she said shoving the note in my face, but when she read it herself, her already pale face turned ashen with a look of fear and anger. "Read. It." she commanded.

_**I KNOW YOUR SECRETS. IT'S A SHAME YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM. MEET MY DEMANDS. OR PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR LOVE- P**_


	3. Fly

Gregor: Luxa and I had been so silent that when a young soldier dressed in formal military attire walked through the door. His footsteps echoed like earthquakes and his breathing resonated like tidal waves. "What happened in here?" he asked steering away from the reason he came, probably assuming Luxa would be alone. Instantly, Luxa changed, her appearance, and the way she held herself was completely different. Her posture turned pin-straight, her violet eyes blazed with fire, and her smile turned into a cute scowl. "That is absolutely none of your business Lucas, and I would deeply appreciate your evacuation of my chambers." "Well now," he stated, "I did not know you would have company here, so it would be my wish to talk to you privately outside concerning a confidential matter." "Speak." she commanded when Lucas protested, "Gregor may hear anything you have to tell me." "It is concerning-" he whispered the rest into her ear getting closer than I believed an officer should. "Leave us," she commanded _you tell him_ I chided mentally, "The both of you," "But…" I protested with Lucas following soon after. "Now."

With that single word, Lucas and I tip-toed out of her chambers. Not knowing where to go, I followed him out into the dimly-lit hallway. Lucas walked silently, with me trailing clumsily a few feet behind. "How do you know Luxa?" I asked trying to melt the ice that had formed between us. "Training." he said. "Are you two-?" I tried. "Listen," he said pinning me against the wall in a headlock, "I know exactly what you did to her Overlander. She deserves so much more than you." My rager side kicking in, I took the arm that was blocking me, along with the other one, pinning them behind his back, then whispering into his ear, "Jealous?" "Never," he claimed flipping us so that my back was against the floor and his knees were pinning my elbows, "Just stay out of my way.

After my scene with Lucas was finished, I felt the need to go to the Arena to train so that the next time Lucas wanted to have it out with me, I would be prepared to fight back, because even with my rager abilities, time and the loss of practice had taken away a lot. But I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks when I realized I would have no way to get there because Ares was dead. So instead, I wandered to the High Hall and looked out onto the city of Regalia. One that I would rule. It was daunting, the idea of becoming king, especially because I had had no training, and Luxa had been groomed for it her entire life. My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Aurora, who took one look at me and asked, "What is wrong Overlander?" I paused for a moment, thinking whether to tell her my the thoughts that were troubling me. "It doesn't matter, you will tell me anyway," she said cryptically with a smile, "I am going to show you something," I climbed onto her glorious back and wondered aloud, "How will I get around Underland as its' king if I don't have a bond?" "Your question will be answered in due time," she replied, her voice having an edge of secretiveness. Aurora glided down to a Flier cave, and I was surprised she did so because they didn't like humans, especially me as an Overlander, coming into their caves. "What are we-?" I started. With a rustle of wings, a f came into view. She was absolutely magnificent in appearance. She had pure silver fur, and her body was small and elegant, "Finally Aurora! Zeus is driving me insane because I told him that he couldn't go flying until you came back and he's been bothering me ever since." "Overlander, this is my sister Artemis and she would be honored to be your Flier." Aurora said slightly embarrassed because of her sister. "Oh, you're Gregor right?" she asked me, just now noticing me, "The Overlander that trampled Luxa's heart?" "She's not like this all the time," Aurora excused, "once she warms up to you, you'll love her. Anyway, that is not all I brought you here for. I would like you to meet Zeus," When Artemis stepped aside, revealing Zeus, I almost fainted. He was identical to Ares, The fur color, and the solemn look in his eyes. Ares was my mate," Auora told me, "He came soon after you left Underland."

"This is amazing," I replied taking a step back, "He's identical,"

Aurora edged closer to me, and whispered into my ear, "I was wondering if you could tell him about Ares. What it was like being his bond. Zeus wishes so much that he could have known his father, and my tales of his heroism do not satisfy him."

"Mother," Zeus asked tentatively, "Who is he? His skin is weird."

Turning my attention to Zeus, I looked him in the eye and answers his question, "My name is Gregor." I replied to his question, "I'm from Overland."

"I hate you," Zeus screamed which was very un-flier like, "You're the reason he's dead. If it wasn't for you, my father would still be alive. For me."

"For your information," Aurora reminded, "if it wasn't for Gregor. Your father would be an outcast and you wouldn't even have been born. Gregor did so much for him, even saved his life."

"And he's also the reason his life ended." Zeus those words, he took off out of the cave.

"I'm so sorry I didn't warn you Gregor. Zeus grieves deeply for the father he never met, and has a hard time opening up." This time it was Aurora's turn to take off after her son. I was thrilled and amazed that Ares had had a child, but it just added to the list of beings in Underland who didn't like me. There was Howard who didnt approve of my relationship with Luxa, Vikus who didn't think I was suitable to be king, and Lucas who was a jealous b-.

I felt a pair of wings wrap around my torso, and I looked up into Artemis's amber eyes, "He'll come around you know Overlander. He just needs time. The way this will go is that Aurora will make him apologize for insulting you, but if nothing is done, his hatred will be rooted deeper into him still because she brought you here, which in his mind is an invasion. I ask you not for my sake, or even Aurora's, but for Ares that you try to break through his shell."

Suddenly, Artemis perked up, having heard something with her ears that I hadn't, "Aurora. hop on Overlander," we flew outside the cave to the sight that is usually only seen in cliche movies where Zeus was dangling off the edge of a cliff by one claw.

"Fly!" Artemis commanded her nephew.

"I... Can't," he choked out

He was danglig at an angle where Aurora couldn't fly under him because of the fear she could injure her wings. Nevertheless, she had tried to do so, and torn her wing in the process. She could probably fly the few feet up to the surface of the cave, but she didnt have enough strength to carry Zeus with her. I flattened my stomach against the edge of the cliff, extending my arm so that Zeus could use it as a grip. "Zeus, you have to grab onto my arm and use it to hoist yourself up," he tried to protest, but quickly followed my command at his Aunts sharp tone. His claw dug into the flesh of my arm so hard it made my eyes well up with tears, but it gave him the leverage to get back up. After Zeus got to safety, Aurora made it to the top. Immediately following that she black out into oblivion.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing. Stay here," she ordered Zeus, "Overlander, help me get my sister onto my back." After doing so, we flew to the High Hall and followed the stretcher to the hospital I had grown to know so well.

"Gregor," Howard stated, "I was informed you had arrived. What happened to Aurora?"

I explained "She tore her wing trying to save Zeus. Artemis and I don't know why-"

I was interrupted mid sentence by Howard saying, "That will be all. You there," he yelled at a passing nurse, "Help me get the patient to the operating room,"

A good hour of silence between me and Artemis after Howard left, Luxa stormed into the hospital wing with Zeus trailing sheepishly behind her, "Artemis." she barked, "Why the hell is Zeus herewithout Aurora? Where is she?I am not very happy right now and I would appreciate you getting to the point."

"Luxa, Aurora tore her wing trying to save Zeus from falling into the ravine below her cave. He couldn't fly for some reason, and she knocked it against the side of the cliff," Artemis explained in her soothing voice.

Just as Howard strolled out the door of the operating room, and directed her anger at him like laser beams, "Howard, I need to see her."

"Luxa I understand that you're upset, but Aurora is in safe hands and may not-"

"Right. Now."

Luxa then ran to the room Howard had directed her to and observed Aurora through the sterilized glass. Her anger disappeared once she noticed me wrapping my arms around her in comfort, turning into my chest to cry. It reminded me of the Prophecy of Time, a few precious stolen moments of silence where we wept together for everything we had lost. I held her at that moment the same way I had back then. She had always been at least six inches shorter than me, and I used to rest my chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back for comfort, whispering into her hair. It felt the same as it did five years ago. It was also now that I realized how fragile and precious she was to me. Like glass, you treasured it, but if you dropped it, it could shatter you into a million pieces. From my vantage point I noticed Aurora try to lift her head off the pillow. "Look," I pointed out to Luxa. She instantly spun around to face the glass, and pin her face against it like Boots liked to do at the sign of first snow.

Luxa: "Where's Zeus?" Aurora stuttered. I broke a hospital rule, rushing inside Aurora'sroom. I clasped her claw, the tears running freely down my face, "He's just outside. I was so worried. I thought I had lost you forever." "Nonsense Luxa, look at me, and stop crying," she ordered, "You will be stuck with me for a long time. I'm your bond remember? Now get Zeus in here, I want to find out exactly what happened," "You don't know?"I asked skeptically. "Not all the details, Gregor can tell you the long story, but mine is that I chased after Zeus to make him apologize. I had expected him to be outside the cave, but I found him dangling off the edge of the cliff our cave is on. He's usually a superb flier for his age, but it is like he forgot how to. The rest Gregor can tell you," I couldn't figure out why Zeus didn't fly, it seemed so unlike him, for he was eager to start flying the day he was born. His speed and strength matched a full-grown flier. Zeus slowly edged into Aurora's room, his shame and sadness clearly portrayed on his face, "What were you thinking? Why didn't you fly?"

"I was pushed,"

**Author Drabble (which will be at the end of FanFics from now on): I will post another chapter later today or tomorrow because I just wanted something to get put up. Hey I know I haven't updated in almost a month. I'm not trying to make excuses, but I did have a ton of writers block and my other FanFic seems to flow better, but I told myself I had to write this because I owed it to you guys who give me the most amazing reviews. Thank you so much, I never would have imagined the feedback and amount of views you give me. BTW, can anyone believe that I haven't read the series since last summer? That's the reason some details and facts are off because I cannot remember the story. Also, I wrote randomly for this chapter with no clear idea of how this would go, which is why it is a bit scattered. Tell me in the reviews or PM these things: 1. If you hate me for throwing in the oh-so-cliché Lucas in that forms the love triangle in the story, and whether you think he adds spice to the story, or I should kill him off. 2. If I should write a one-shot for his story. 3. Any suggestions suggestions on how this Fic should go. 4. If you think the voice's of each character are correct i.e. the way they talk, their use of vocabulary, and grammar. I'll talk to you next time.**


End file.
